Caught Up
by shounenshoujocadet
Summary: Michiru and Haruka are both in their sophmore years of college but one of them loses control when she's caught up in a whirl wind of money, fame, and sex. pairings: Haruka/Michiru and other senshi who will make an appearance from time to time.


**Alright, this is a new story I'm starting for the new school year and my first year in college. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruka picked Michiru up and slammed her onto the back seat roughly. They were scratching at each other's clothes to see who could get who naked first. It appeared that Haruka was winning. Every inch of garment that was on Michiru before they got into the car was now layed on the floor under the passenger's seat. Haruka took her clothes off at a slow state so as to catch every minute of this moment. One of Haruka's fantasies was to have sex in one of her sports cars and the moment was all too surreal for her to in take. Michiru ran her fingers through Haruk's soft, dirty blonde hair and kissed her roughly. No, they weren't making love; they were fucking.

They've been girlfriends since high school, but now they were sophmores in college at an american institute. Julliard University of the Arts. Michiru has been excelling at the violin since she was three, and Haruka has been playing the piano by the age of four though she already had a career in F1 racing. In America, she was able to strive and be the best since there were three other females on the F1 circuit. Michiru, too, already had a successful career in painting. Her work was sold all over the world especially in America, Europe, and Japan. Oh yeah, they were rich.

Michiru spread her legs open to have Haruka enter with her warm slender fingers. Tonight they were doing it the old fashion way. The water goddess began to cum even before Haruka entered; nonetheless, she could fill her climax reaching its max. They weren't using toys tonight; toys are a lesbians best friend. Besides, it would have been weird if either one of them pulled out a pink dildo or purple strap-on. Who carries around sex toys just for the hell of it?

"Oh, Haruka!" Michiru pulled on the other girl's hair tight. She was cumming. "Haruka!"

She dug faster and deeper onto the spot that would make her girlfriend explode.

"Michiru." Haruka whispered into her lover's ear; she bite down on the tiny ear and nippled.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. OH, FUCK! OH, FUCK!. OH, FUCK! Oh, Fuck. Oh, Fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck...fuck." Michiru let out her last breath as her body fell to a limp on the leather back seat of the car. She felt sticky: her back, neck, her-womanhood.

Haruka pulled out and sat up right against the car door. She waited for Michiru to catch her cool so she could recieve her sex gift. Michiru sat up and moved her hair from her eyes. It turned Haruka on some more; she loved sex hair. She bite her lip waiting for Michiru to give her what's hers. Michiru grinned and crawled her way to Haruka.

It was dark outside and rain poured down with the expression, 'it's raining cats and dogs outside'. The yellow convertible was the only car in the parking lot of the Opera house where not only opera took place. There were plays, concerts, meetings, presentations, classes, lots took place at the Opera house. That night Michiru performed with her college orchastra to a sold out crowd that consisted of Haruka.

Michiru rubbed Haruka's stomach and clit. Haruka loved two things other than F1 and piano, and that was fucking Michiru senseless and oral sex; Michiru was the queen at oral sex.

Michiru placed her tongue on the dripping with cum-area. She worked her tongue the way a stripper would work the pole. She kissed, she sucked, she nibbled, her tongue penetrated every inch that was there to be explored. Haruka was breathing deep; her fingers were intertwine with Michiru's aquamarine hair. There was no doubt that Michiru knew how exactly to please her girlfriend.

Her muscles tensioned and her hand tighted around her breast, holding onto the nipple. Her head rested on the window pain as she orgaism. The cum spilled out and Michiru licked every inch of it up.

"...That-was-awesome-Michiru-baby."

Michiru worked her way up and nuzzled herself in Haruka's neck. The smell of sex wouldn't be gone until they decided to open the doors or window to let some air in, but the rain was too strong so that wouldn't happen til tomorrow morning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I really hoped yall liked it because I enjoyed writing it. but the thing is though yall need to review if all want me to update because i wont know whether or not to continue unless people comment. so no review, no update. hopefully, itll be a good number of yall who review if not then i guess its not meant to be.**


End file.
